Alone on a Winters Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Gabe thought he had the place to himself while the others where out. So he desided to have some fun. What kind of fun will Gabe get into and will his famley come home early? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Good Luck Charlie in in anyway. This story is requested by **rbk2009**

* * *

It's a few days before christmas and its snowing hard. Only two where in the Dunken house while the others were at the mall snowed in. The house was filled with the sound of moaning. A naked Dunken was on their bed pleasuring themselves as they watched porn thinking they were all alone on this day. The naked body was startled when hearing a voice that was not coming from the prono.

"I see you found one of my videos and by the looks of it your enjoying it."

Gabe's ten inch hard dick was too hard to hide as he looked at Teddy. The eighteen year old seen all of his twenty one year old sister. These videos are sure not meant for Charly. Gabe knew very well he could get in trouble for watching porn even if hes old enough but Teddy most likely be in more trouble showing off her naked body to strangers by just a click of a button. Then something happened he thought he would never hear.

"How would you like me to ride that monster it will be the biggest one I will have."

"Teddy that's kinda wrong."

"So is watching your sister having sex. But I already know you been spying on me since you were twelve. In fact I was also suping on you. Once I seen you were bigger than P.J. which was amazing at only thirteen to be already at eight inches now look at you with your monster dick that's now even bigger that's just begging for to slide into your sister's wet pussy. Let this be an early Christmas gift. You're already naked so now I just have to."

Gabe did not know if this was some kind of trick but Teddy took out her phone to play some music. Teddy started to dance all sexual rubbing her body all over slowly. First came her shirt showing off her pink bra holding her huge breasts. Next came her skinny jeans which she turned around showing her as to Gabe.

He was just slowly jacking off to the show and once they were fully down she tossed her jeans to the side while her back was still towards him. Next came the bra freeing her huge breasts. The bra was then tossed to the side. Next came her matching panties. This time when they where off she turned around and sling shot them at Gabe.

Gabe just looked at Teddy up and down. Her waxed pussy was dripping wet and Teddy's signature triple D breasts that were implants. Gabe watched countless videos of her jacking off some random guy with her breasts. He hoped to be one of those guys. At this pont Gabe's laptop was on the floor as Teddy made her way to Gabe.

She grabbed hold of his dick and slowly jacked him off and seen his pre cum leak out. She licked her lips as she hasn't seen this much pre cum from any guy she been with. She bent down just enough to make one of Gabe's dreams come true. Im no time Gabe was titty fucking his own sister and that's not all. Since he has a ten inch dick Teddy was sucking him too.

Gabe just moaned as his eyes where closed enjoying this wonderful feeling. Teddy worked on his dick like the pro that she is. Gabe was getting close to his edge and Teddy knew this all too well when a guy is about to shoot off a load. She stopped sucking and took her breasts off of Gabe. She took his legs and bent him forward so his dick was in his face.

Gabe just looked at his dick touching his lips. He never thought about sucking his own dick before even though it was clearly big enough to do so. Next thing Gabe knew he was being rimmed. This caused Gabe to moan. He can't believe he was getting his ass licked. He had not seen Teddy do this a lot in her videos and he was lucky she was doing it to him.

Next came the finger she stopped licking just to speak. "Suck your monster dick it will turn me on."

Gabe nodded and opened his mouth to suck his dick which was three inches of it as he moaned from sucking himself and the plusear from his ass by Teddy. One finger became two as Gabe continued to suck away at his own dick. After awhile Gabe was back on his edge and stopped sucking himself. He thought maybe Teddy wants his load in her mouth.

After a few more ins and outs of Teddy's fingers she put Gabes legs back down she smiled at Gabe and went onto his bed. Teddy quickly was in a sixty nine and Gabe got the hint. In no time at all Teddy was being eaten out as she went back sucking the biggest dick she had yet. Both siblings were back moaning this time they were doing it together.

It wasn't long until Teddy squirted into Gabe's mouth. Which Gabe not minding one bit as he kept eating her out. Teddy squirted a few more times before Gabe shot his load into Teddy's mouth. She swallowed all of it as she has no problem swallowing cum. More so coming from Gabe's monster dick. After swallowing his load Teddy slid Gabe's dick out of her mouth.

She wasted no time getting on top of him and sliding the whole ten inches into her pussy that already was making her squirt. Once all ten inches was deep inside her pussy she didn't waste any time bouncing up and down on Gabe's dick as her triple D breasts bounced. Gabe placed each hand on her breasts as Teddy continued to ride his dick.

After riding for awhile Teddy lend forward which caused Gabe to suck on her breasts. First the left one then the right all the while he fucked her amazing still tight pussy. Teddy ended up squirting again and it wasn't until Teddy squirted a fourth time while being fucked when Gabe was on edge. Not wanting to get Teddy pregnant managed to pull out.

"What do you think your doing im not done yet."

"But I don't want to cum in your pussy and get you pregnant."

"Good pont so just fuck me in my tight ass. No need to lube it up your dick is wet enough."

Teddy was back riding Gabe's dick this time his ten inch dick was in her ass. Gabe did not last long as he shot his load deep inside Teddy's ass. However Teddy kept riding Gabe's dick until it was coming back to life. At one point of Teddy riding Gabe's dick he passed out which Teddy smiled. After a few more squirts Gabe shot another load up her ass while Gabe was passed out. Teddy slid Gabe's dick out of her ass and walked over to her phone to stop the secret recording.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
